A Dance in the Park
by Carrie2
Summary: This story deals with a romantic encounter of Richard and Caroline
1. Default Chapter

Caroline in the City is not my T.V. show. I just love the show and wanted to 

write about it.

Chapter One, The Evening Starts

"What do you think they're fighting about this time?" Annie remarked over the 

crowd. 

"Mmm...........maybe she wants a heavier wedding ring?" Caroline quipped with 

sarcasm.

"I just don't understand how someone as miserable as Richard could find someone 

who would ACTUALLY consider spending the rest of their life with him. It must be 

a chemical imbalance."

Despite their distance, Caroline and Annie witnessed Richard's face flush a deep 

crimson. His hands rose in defiance, and Julia dismissed it with a wave of her 

hand. 

"Hey Suzy Sunshine, what's up with Dracula?" Annie directed to Richard as he 

approached them.

"Nothing........nothing at all." he mumbled to the ground. "Now, can we get 

something to eat? I agreed to come free of charge, so I'd better get something 

out of it."

"It's so nice to see you're back to your old self, Richard," Caroline laughed as 

she linked arms with him.She pretended to react to him with indifference, 

though inwardly melting with each step they took.*Just friends, that's all* 

She thought, reprimanding herself yet again for submitting to her emotions.

"Hello, nurse!!!" Annie exclaimed. "I'm gonna examine the 18" bicep over 

there....," she bellowed in the midst of her sprint to the biker on the West 

lawn. Caroline and Richard proceeded to gazebo.

"Where did Julia go, Richard?"

"Uh, she needed some time alone. I don't really feel comfortable discussing it, 

sorry."

"It's okay, I understand."

Richard retrieved his arm from her side as he reached down to adjust his 

shoelace, his self-control, wilting. If their bodies were to remain side by 

side, he did not know if he would care anymore about adhering to his morals. All 

logic dissipated into HER.HER. Why? He constantly berated to himself, night 

after night. Why did she have such a hypnotic effect on him? How could someone 

so normal, by society's standards, captivate him with a single glance? He cursed 

himself for his vulnerability. He cursed himself for opening himself to someone 

he could never have. He cursed his eyes for providing the ability to see her, 

his ears for the ability to hear her, and most of all, his heart, for wanting 

nothing else but her.

"Where are Charlie and Del?" he questioned innocently.

"Oh, Charlie saw a blond on roller blades and claimed that she was his soul 

mate, and if it were meant to be, that she had a spoiled friend with long legs 

for Del," she chuckled over the announcements blaring on the P.A.It was the 

New York Association of Comic Writer's Annual banquet. Caroline herself thought 

it was cheesy, but went for the free food. This year, she managed to drag her 

friends, and a bemoaning coworker with her. 

Chinese lanterns illuminated their path. Caroline sucked in her breath upon 

recognizing the deep hue of Richard's eyes. Booths representing comic strips 

from around the state lined the walkway to the ice rink that was converted to a 

dance floor.Couples of all shapes swayed to the music.Caroline reclined at a 

table near the rink. Richard sat opposite her, making every effort to avoid 

contact.

"So, when's Julia going to be back?" Caroline hoped it would be forever.

"About 20 minutes, she needed to cool off. She may have gone to a local coffee 

shop or something…" his voice wavered. Caroline countered him with her stare, 

her eyes glassy with hidden emotion.

"Richard, do you want to dance?" 

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Hidden Longing Unveiled

Hidden Longing Unveiled

He held her stare for a brief moment, keeping his eyes transfixed to the ground, unable to trust himself with what he revealed through his eyes.The moment was expectant with hidden suffering and forbidden longing. Before he could reply, Caroline grabbed his hand in hers and pulled him, reluctantly onto the floor with her. The pale light of the lanterns emitted a soft glow onto them. Around them, couples swayed to the music, their bodies melded together among hundreds of countless faces. The music suddenly stopped to be replaced by a familiar swing tune.

"See ya," Richard stammered, heading into a throng of chatting singles.

"Come on Richard. When was the last time I asked you for anything?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Okay, you've got a point. Shut up. Come on, Richard, this will be fun."

"Yeah, fun if you're eighty-years old, and hang out at country clubs."

"Please, I won't make you change Salty's liter box anymore. I'll tell Remo that you didn't steel his Agatha Christie novel. Please. Please. Please?"

"Ugh, okay." Caroline pulled Richard closely behind her, his scent intoxicating her. Space was small, hindering their freedom from one another.A young couple came bounding their way, pushing Richard's body further into Caroline's back. For one moment, they were one. Neither was in a hurry to remove themselves. Neither noticed that the music stopped.

Then the music started up again, playing a popular R&B song by Lauren Hill: (This isn't my song either.It belongs to whoever produced Lauren Hill's new album. I am not making any money off of this. J)

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

All logic faded into these two lines. Richard ignored the sanity inwardly screaming at him, and took Caroline by the arm. It felt, what, cold? Was she shaking as much as he? He rubbed his fingertips up the side of her arm, attempting to dissipate some of her tension and pain. She looked up at him with a combination of fear and longing. Her lips trembled.

You feel like heaven to touch

I want to hold you so much

Caroline took the initiative and pressed herself against Richard, needing to hear his heart next to hers. 

TO BE CONTINUED……………


	3. The Dance

Chapter Three, The Dance

"Caroline, please…," his words clearly tainted with desperation. 

Oh, how she tempted him. He felt sick to his stomach with the knowledge that he could not have her. But here she was now. The love of his life, the adversary to his cynicism, the missing piece, clinging to him for dear life. He savored the moment, inhaled her perfume, letting it permeate his senses. He memorized the way her body fit into his and painted their union is his mind.A vision of a future without her momentarily haunted him, and he panicked, throwing caution to the wind, and pulling her to his chest with fierce hunger.He felt her collapse into his strength. And he held her up.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive

Nothing mattered anymore. Both Julia and Trevor did not exist. Their world consisted only of Richard and Caroline. 

You're just to good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

Slowly, Caroline reached her hand up to his hair, running her fingers through it, grazing every square inch, and letting them linger on his forehead. Richard moved his hands up and down the side of her body. She felt lightheaded. It had been so long. TOO LONG. Why had they waited? Why did they allow their cowardice to separate them? Both secretely knew what the other wanted. 

It wasn't enough. She needed more of him. More than the dance floor could provide. She ran her hands up and down his back, matching his rhythm to the music. Their hips moving together, an intimate embrace fortunately unnoticed by the crowd. Side to side, side to side. She rose to her toes and buried her head into his shoulder. 

He then embraced her with such fierce protection, it shocked him. He tenderly kissed the top of her head.

Pardon the way that I stare

There's nothing else to compare

The sight of you leaves me weak

There are no words left to speak

His warm breath tickled her neck. She trembled in spite of her warmth. She lifted her head. It was now or never. 

So if you feel like I feel 

Please let me know that it's real

Richard eyes appeared glazed over. He was dwelling is some cruel fantasy. But then he felt Caroline's lips on his. Felt her lean into him. Felt himself responding.

TO BE CONTINUED…………………………..


	4. Continued.............

Chapter Four

Her body pressed into his, needing more of him with each passing moment. Her breathing became rapid and desperate. Abandoning all fear, she breathed into him.

"I love you, Richard. I don't know for how long, but I do." 

Her finger tips massaged the back of his neck, signaling emotive responses to every nerve in his body. Her vulnerability transformed her to a child in his arms, but her desire restored her sense of reality. ***Please answer me*** she begged silently. ***Please respond***

With trembling fingers, he traced the corners of her mouth. His palms framed her face. A sob escaped him, and he matched her defiant kiss with one of more fervor. Slowly, savoring every painful moment. A kiss only reserved for the most passionate of lovers. It was intimate, vulnerable and desperate. They cried together as the song continued, kissing the other's tears away. She tasted him, her arms moving to his lower back, pulling his chest to hers.

"Caroline, my God, why didn't you tell me sooner? If you only knew…..if we could have done this sooner. All of this time……..all of this time………." He murmured to her over and over. "I love you, Caroline, more than my own simple words can convey."

You're just too good to be true

Can't take my eyes off of you

They continued for what seemed like days, drinking in the moment. Their bodies moved as one, as if both were born to fit the other.

I love you baby

And if it's quite all right, I need you baby

To warm the lonely nights, I need you baby

Trust in me when I say

From a distance, Annie saw them, her jaw plummeting to the ground. She abandoned her latest conquest, frantically skimming the park for a raving Italian.Perhaps Julia had found a _friend _for herself.Her gaze, once again, reverted to Richard and Caroline.Caroline's head rested on his chest, her arms rubbing his back in circular gestures. He pulled her tightly to him, their chests heaving together in the tension of the moment.

Annie could have sprinted naked across the rink, wearing only stiletto heels, and still, they would not notice her. She wanted to interrupt their public display of intimacy, but decided against it. How often does this happen? A pang of envy and loneliness simulataneously washed over her.How fortunate they both were. New York is overflowing with millions of people, and yet she remained alone. Her low self-esteem only allotted her superficial relationships, whose prime purpose was to fulfill the other's physical needs. No, Caroline and Richard were lucky enough to find it. 

Her love for the both of them transcended her envy, and she silently vowed that she would do anything to help maintain their union. Now…… where did Julia go???

(I'M SORRY, YOU GUYS. I WILL FINISH THIS SOON. J)

To Be Continued


	5. Approaching Reality

It appeared that Julia was engaged in an unholy communion of her own. The large hands that roamed freely over her masked every contour of her slinky dress.Julia's deep laugh danced in the evening, unheard by Richard and Caroline. 

***How interesting*** Annie smiled to herself. ***Is this some new kind of arrangement? I though Ritchie had morals, but I guess I'm beginning to inspire him.***

She then proceeded to the east end of the rink. Caroline and Richard remained in their own utopia, drowning in the music their bodies were swaying to.

"Caroline…….so what do we do now?" Richard whispered to her ear.

"Mmmmm……keep dancing," her eyes glazed over with fatigue. "I don't want to leave." Because this might be the only time.Her one glimpse of heaven.Having Richard in her arms felt so right. She couldn't touch enough of him. She wanted to recall every detail of this moment while sitting in the darkness of her own home. She wanted this vision to comfort her when actuality would eventually suspend their rendezvous. She needed to capture this moment to prepare her for the repercussions of their adultery. She knew this was wrong, and yet she enticed Richard, lured him into her arms.

"Caroline…please…..we need to think logically about this. My God, I've loved you for 3 years……" his tears fell onto the collar of her dress.

"Why don't we go somewhere where we can talk?" Caroline took his hand, placing it on her waist where it curved around her stomach.She lead them off of the dance floor to a small clearing.He tenderly wrapped his free arm around her other side, his hands resting on her stomach. The delicate curve of her back rested against Richard. She leaned into him for support.Despite their closeness, Caroline shivered.

"Okay, well we can't deny there aren't feelings, because I'm beginning to think there are."

"Mmmmm………you think, Caroline?????"

She needed to fill the silence. The tension made her queasy. Logically. Well, logically, she and Richard were having an affair. None of their feelings could change that. Emotions cannot exempt them from the horrible truth: Richard is married.

"There you are. Looks like you two are enjoying the evening. Do you and Julia check in at the end or something?" Annie casually strolled over.

"What do you mean?" Caroline and Richard replied in unison.

Annie gestured to the western horizon where Julia playfully swatted at the behind of her companion. Her lips curved up seductively as she approached him, yet again.

"Yick, I've seen more appealing interaction on the surgery channel." Annie clutched her stomach.

"Richard, do you know about this?" Caroline looked up at him expectantly. 

"Yes," a frustrated sigh escaped his lips.

"So are you two," she gulped, silently praying, "um….finished?"

"I don't know…Yes…. I mean, I just can't be with someone…………..when………I'm……well, when I'm in love with someone else."

"Well, duh, Richard, Ma could have told you that," Annie interjected. Twin glares shot her way. "Okay, I'm leaving."

TOBE CONTINUED

(I'M SORRY, I CAN'T THINK OF AN ENDING, AND I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS. I JUST WANTED TO POST SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS. J )


	6. Closure

Note: I'm using a song by Bryan Adams in this chapter entitled: Please forgive me. This is not my song. I am not making any money off of this. The copyright, etc., belongs to A&M records.

### Chapter 6, Closure

** **

"Come on, Caroline. What do you think?" 

"MMmmmm……….."She said as his arms tightened around her waist. She pulled his long overcoat around the both of them. "Honey, why don't we just enjoy the moment?"

"Because, in case you haven't noticed, this is kind of, well, new, and I want to sort out all of the feelings we're having." 

***Why does he insist on analyzing everything? Why couldn't they just bask in the moment? * **Her hands closed over his. Slowly, methodically, she began to intertwine their fingers. One by one, tracing circles on his palm. He, in response, held one of her palms up to the moonlight and pressed it against his cheek. He let it linger there for a short time, before covering it with several kisses. He then proceeded to continue up her arm.

"Richard…I don't care about anything else, but this, us. Everything will unfold with time, believe me. So many obstacles have hindered us in the past, and yet we managed to reach this moment."She turned around to face him, her jaw squarely set with determination.

"I know,………" he murmured softly with the fear of impairing their clandestine moment. He buried his head in the hollow of her neck as her arms circled around his shoulders. They enjoyed a moment of silence as they held onto one another. Words were no longer necessary. They both knew what was important. What mattered were they, together, as one, working together, instead of apart. 

The music once again sounded with the expressive voice of Bryan Adams, calling to the lovers of the dance floor.(Note: this is not my song, see note at top of page) J

_First time our eyes met_

_Same feeling I get_

She reached to his forehead. He held her gaze. After three years………….

_Only feels much stronger_

_I want to love you longer_

"Come on." he motioned to the dance floor. 

# You still turn the fire on

He hands stroked her lower back and her knees buckled. After three years…………. 

_So if you're feeling lonely don't_

## _You're the only one, I'll ever want_

Was he trembling as much as her?

_I only want to make it gold_

# So if I love you a little more than I should

Her head found his chest. 

_Please forgive me_

_I know not what I do_

_Please forgive me_

_I can't stop loving you_

_Don't deny me_

_This pain I'm going through_

"I love you, Caroline…" his heart pounded.

_Please forgive me_

_I need you like I do_

_Please believe me_

# For what I say is true

_Please forgive me_

_I can't stop loving you._

_ _

_ _

**THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
